


You make my soul dance

by littlemoment



Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sarah Paulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemoment/pseuds/littlemoment
Summary: I'm changing Sarah's name into Audrey, her character from Roanoke!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing Sarah's name into Audrey, her character from Roanoke!

Usually I'm a quiet person, someone who always has her nose stuck in a book. Most of the time I'm by myself, but I do enjoy the company of my friends.   
Now someone who knows me would wonder, why I'm currently sitting in a bar. All by myself. Easy! My boyfriend cheated on me and I kicked him out. Usually I wouldn't get in the near of a bar, but I was heartbroken and needed a distraction. Sipping on my tequila, I got lost in my thoughts. I texted my best friend earlier what had happened. Of course she asked if I need her, but stupid me refused her company. Now here I was, sitting in a bar, alone, sipping an alcoholic drink and trying to put myself together. I don't need some stranger to see me crying. Scrolling through my phone, I deleted all pictures of my ex and me. That Bastard, I thought. Someone sat next to me. “A penny for your thoughts?” I looked up and next to me sat Audrey Tindall. She was my celebrity crush and if I weren't that heartbroken, I would have fainted. I always dreamt about meeting her and now here she was. Sadly I couldn't enjoy it. “Hello” I smiled at her, but continued to delete the pictures. “Is everything okay?” She asked worried. All pictures were gone now and I put my phone on the bar counter. Looking at her, I studied her face. She looked clearly worried and I sighed. “My boyfriend cheated on me.” Audrey laid her hand on mine. “I'm so sorry. Why would someone cheat on you? You are beautiful.” “It seems I was too boring for him. He said I'm always reading books or drawing pictures, but have no time for him. That's not true, I always asked him if we could go anywhere, but he always refused and said he's too tired. But of course I'm the one who's fault it is.” Amazing, now I was crying. I stood and apologized. “I'm sorry Ms. Tindall, I just need a moment.” I wiped my tears away and walked to the toilets. I got into one of the cabinets and locked the door. Sitting on the toilet, I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in them. I cried silently and some time later, someone knocked on my door. “Go away” I shouted. “Open the door, please.” It was Audrey. I stood up and unlocked the door. I opened it and looked at her. My mascara was probably smudged now and my eyes puffy from the crying. Audrey pulled me out of the cabinet and hugged me. “Why do you care? You should be with your friends and not with some strange girl, who's crying in a bar.” She stroked my back and said “I was with my friends, but after I saw you and saw how sad you looked, I needed to make sure that everything was okay.” “But why? I'm not the only one in here who had a shit day.” “I don't know, I just noticed you immediately” Audrey whispered. The door opened and some woman came in. “Hey Audrey, are you here?” I drew back from her embrace. “Yes I'm here” Audrey answered and looked down to me. I was shorter than her. It was Audrey's best friend. She looked between her and me and I mumbled “I should go.” Audrey wanted to say something to me, but I was already gone.

I walked all the way to my apartment, because I needed the cool air to clear my mind. It was all confusing and frustrating. First that with my boyfriend, than out of nowhere came Audrey Tindall and tried to cheer me up. As I reached my apartment and opened the door, I immediately started to threw all the stuff out what belongs to my ex. 

The next day I laid mostly in bed and moped. My phone buzzed, but my first instinct was to not look. After all it could be my ex. But some time later, I looked at it. Audrey Tindall tweeted something. 

“Yesterday I met a girl in a bar. Sadly she was gone before I could ask for her number. If you read this, please write me directly here on Twitter.” 

Normally I would have immediately wrote her, but I was embarrassed that she saw me in that miserable state last night. I decided to not write her and put my phone under my pillow. 

Two days later, I was feeling a little bit better and even got out of my apartment. I decided that I needed a fresh start. A haircut was all I needed. Going to my hair stylist, I told her everything. She cut my hair on shoulder length and dyed the most of my hair blonde. My hair stylist told me that now my brown eyes were even more stunning now. 

 

After that I decided to also buy new clothes.   
Some time later I walked out of a shop, with bags in my hands, I bumped into someone. “I'm so sorry.” I apologized and crouched down to pick up my bags. “It was my fault, I should apologize.” My body tensed. That voice! I knew that voice! I hope it wasn't her.   
I looked up slowly. Yeah it was her. Audrey Tindall. Her eyes widened a little bit. “So we'll meet again.” She held her hand towards me and I took it. Audrey pulled me up and I sighed. “It seems like that” I whispered. She looked amazing. She had a floral dress on with a jacket. 

 

She linked our arms and asked “Do you mind?” I shook my head and bit my lip. “Cat got your tongue?” “No, I just didn't expected to meet you again.” She guided me to a little Café and sat down. “I never got your name” Audrey said to me. “Oh I'm (Y/N)” I blushed. I looked around and Audrey padded the chair next to her. I sat down. “Did you saw my tweet?” Oops, there it is. “Yes” I told her quietly. “Why didn't you wrote me then?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and I blushed. “I was embarrassed.” “What? Why?” “Because you saw me in a miserable situation?” “Oh sweetie, you don't need to be embarrassed about it. It's okay, really. Are you feeling better now? I noticed that you have a new haircut.” My hand reached for my hair and I smiled lightly. “Yes, I'm feeling a little bit better. I needed a fresh start and the haircut was the solution.” “It looks really good. Your eyes look even darker now.” I smiled and Audrey whispered to herself “Beautiful.” We ordered us something to drink and she asked me, if she can have my phone number now. As I typed my number in her phone, I asked “Why do you want my phone number anyway?” “Why not? I like you and I'd like to stay in touch with you.” “Are you really Audrey Tindall?” I laughed, because it's just surreal. “Yes of course, do I need to prove it?” “Maybe” I smirked and sipped my drink. I ordered a hot chocolate and Audrey a coffee. “I could show you my tattoo, which no one has clearly seen before.” Audrey thought loud. “Oh yeah? Which one?” “Come with me” she smirked and took my hand. She guided me to the restroom and on the way she paid for our drinks. I noticed it too late, otherwise I had protested. She pulled me in one of the cabinets. “Lock the door.” Locking the door, I turned around to her. “Are you sure, that you need a prove?” Audrey was whispering in my ear and I got goosebumps. “I'm not that sure anymore.” “Too late” Audrey whispered. She turned her back to me and slighty pulled one side of her dress up. I gasped and closed my eyes. “If you want to see the tattoo, you have to open your eyes.” I could hear her chuckle and opened one eye. Audrey had pulled one side of her dress up and she held it above her hip. There was the bumper, I already read about. On an impulse my fingers ghosted above it. Audrey got goosebumps and I drew my hand back. She let her dress fall down again and turned to me. “Proof enough?” Audrey whispered smiling. Her face was just centimeters from my own. “Yes.” My whole body tickled as Audrey leaned down to me. I panicked and unlocked the door. Slipping out, I put some distance between her and myself. “I need to go Audrey, but it was really nice to see you again.” And with that I was gone. 

I was walking home and heard music, when my phone vibrated. It was in my jacket pocket and I took it out. 

Unknown Number: “Why are you always running away from me? I really like to get to know you, but you always run away. It's Audrey btw 💃” 

I saved her number and replied. 

Me: “I'm so sorry Audrey. I don't know why I keep doing this. I'm nervous around you 🙊”

Audrey Tindall: “You don't need to be nervous. I'm just as normal as you.” 

Me: “Said the celebrity 😳” 

Audrey Tindall: “Okay yeah, I'm a celebrity, but I'm just like you. Come on give me a chance. I never had to try this hard for someone to like me.” 

Me: “Oh I like you, I really do.”

Audrey Tindall: “Then let me take you out. Tomorrow. 8pm. I will pick you up, just give me your address 😏” 

I sighed and thought about my possibilities. 

Me: “Okay. Here's my address.” I sent it to her and called my best friend. After I told her everything, I asked her if it was a good idea to meet with Audrey. She screamed at me through the phone. “You always dreamt about meeting her and now you're scared? Come on (Y/N), are you kidding me? What's the problem?” “I don't know. It's just that she's always so close to me and brushes my skin. My body's reactions are confusing me” I told her as I walked through my door. “What reactions?” “I'm always blushing and have sweaty hands. And today Audrey pulled me into a toilet cabinet and showed me that bumper tattoo on her hip.” Just talking about it made me blush. “She did what?” (Y/BF/N) screamed. “She showed you her ass?” “What? No! Not exactly. I mean she had a dress on after all.” “So you had a look at her ass.” “I'm hanging up now asshole.” Ending the call, I threw my phone on the couch. I walked into my bedroom and opened my closet. I picked my outfit for tomorrow, because I had no time for it tomorrow. I had to go to work after all. After an hour I decided on a outfit I always felt confident in it. 

 

The next day after work I took a shower and  changed into my outfit. I was styling my hair when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, my eyes widened and I gasped. It was Audrey. She looked breathtaking, but she gasped too. I couldn't say a word, just look at her. 

 

“You look fantastic, no gorgeous. I don't have words for you” I stumbled upon my own words. Audrey took my hand and spun me around. “You're the one who's breathtaking.” She pulled me against her body and hugged me. “Come on, let me take you out.” Audrey drove with me to a quiet little restaurant and we sat down in a dark corner. On our table stood a candle and the atmosphere was very romantic. It made me a little bit nervous, if I'm honest. We ordered drinks and Audrey started to ask me questions. She wanted to know everything. What I'm working, how old I am, what my favorite food is and more. During the dinner, I couldn't hold my question to myself anymore. “Aren't you with Rory Monahan? Why did you take me out? What is going on here?” Audrey put her cutlery down and looked up. Her eyes were wide and I couldn't tell what her expression meant. I swallowed and waited. “No, I'm not with Rory anymore. It's not official yet, but it will be very soon” she said calm. She didn't answered my other questions and I narrowed my eyes. She changed the topic and I let it slip. For now!

After the dinner, Audrey asked me if I would like to go to the park with her. “Of course. It's a lovely night.” We walked side by side and at some point she laced her hand with mine. We stopped at a little lake and Audrey turned to me. “It was a beautiful evening (Y/N). I know I haven't answered your questions, but I don't know if you're ready for it.” “Just tell me” I looked up at her. Her eyes searched mine and she stroked my cheek. Audrey leaned down and kissed me. Through my whole body shot electricity and I gasped into the kiss. Audrey deepened it and tangled her hand in my hair. “I'm falling in love with you” she whispered against my lips, when we drew back to take a breath. “I was never with a woman before” I whispered back, my hands on her waist. “Then let me be your first, please.” As an answer, I kissed her again and she deepened it. I always dreamed about that, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since Audrey and I got together. We kept it a secret, but now it makes me wonder why we still keep it a secret. It troubles me a lot and I couldn't concentrate at work. 

Me: “Hey babe? Are you free tonight? I would like to speak to you.”

I wrote Audrey and waited for her response. But unfortunately she didn't respond. She's probably filming right now. I tried to concentrate on my work but instead I began to draw something. After to hours, I finished the drawing. 

 

I looked at my phone and saw that Audrey had responded. 

Babe🔥: “Yes I'm free. Um what do you want to talk about? Does it make you feel nervous too, when you get such a message? 😅 I'm looking forward to seeing you 💕”

Me: “It's not a topic I want to discuss on the phone babe. Yes, I know how you feel. See you tonight 💕” 

I put my phone away and looked at the clock. Sighing. Another 3 hours to go.   
It seems like eternity, that I could finally go home, but when I made it I drove home and changed into some comfortable clothes. 

 

Standing before my mirror, I prepared mentally for the conversation I'm having with Audrey in some minutes. I took a deep breath and grabbed my purse and drove to Audrey's house. Parking in her driveway, I just sat in my car. I looked at my hands and got scared when someone knocked at my window. “Holy shit” I thought and held my hand above my heart. It was Audrey who had knocked. She smiled and I got out of the car. “Do you want me dead Tindall? I nearly had a heart attack” I said. “I'm so sorry sweetheart, please let us go inside. I really like to kiss you.” Locking my car, we walked inside. “So what do you want to talk about?” Audrey asked as we walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and looked up at her. “Why didn't you made it official with Rory yet?” “What do you mean?” Audrey asked confused, sitting down next to me. “That you and Rory aren't together anymore! Neither of you made it official yet and we are, what since three weeks together?” “We will make it official soon. Audrey stuttered and got uncomfortable. I stood up. “Yeah? You said that three weeks ago too. You remember? When you took me out to dinner!” I paced through the room, slightly distressed. “I, babe. Why are you so mad?” Audrey looked at me with wide eyes. I stopped and looked at her. “Why I'm mad? Really? I'm you're fucking girlfriend, but the whole world thinks you're still with Rory, Audrey! I can't kiss you in public, because everyone thinks you are in a relationship. But sadly, not with me!” I got so angry, that tears streamed down my face. Audrey stood up and touched my arm. “Sweetheart” Audrey began, but I interrupted her. “No. I have not finished talking!” I yelled and pushed her hand away. “Do you know how hard it is, not to tell who your girlfriend is? How proud you are that you have such an amazing girlfriend, but can't tell anyone? Audrey I'm so frustrated with my current situation. I love you, but if you don't make it official that you are with someone else, than I don't think we should continue.” It was really hard to breathe, because I cried really hard. Audrey tried to touch me again, but I drew back. I shook my head and whispered “I can't do this right now Audrey. I will go now.” She tried to stop me, but I was already gone. 

I got into my car and drove off. I couldn't go home because Audrey would look there immediately. After some minutes I knew where I was going. I had a secret place, just outside the city. It was in a forest. There was a spot, where a little lake was and I could sit there and think. No one knows this place, was my interpretation. I parked my car at the edge of the forest and started walking. My phone buzzed, but I kept walking. After I got to the lake I sat down on a stone. My phone kept vibrating and I sighed. I took it out and looked at it. 

3 missed calls from Babe🔥

Babe🔥: “Sweetheart please come back 😔” 

I shook my head and put my phone away again. At this lake, I could let my tears flow down. I don't know how long I cried but my phone buzzed again. I thought Audrey texted me again but it was a different notification. Audrey has posted something on Twitter!

“I really need to make it official now! Rory and I aren't together anymore. It's been a long time ago that we split up, but neither of us has it made official yet. Now I'm the one, who will tell you this. WE SPLIT UP. And I'm with someone else. I should have told the world a long time ago, but I didn't. And now I have hurt my loves feelings. Sweetheart, I know you're reading this! I LOVE YOU ❤️ I'm so sorry I made you wait so long, but now everyone knows and I will never let you go again!” 

My lip trembled, but I didn't reacted to her post. I know it's selfish, but she kept our relationship a secret too long. My ex broke me and it's incredible hard for me to just go back to Audrey and act like everything is okay now. 

It was really dark now and I thought about going home, but Audrey would probably wait for me there. I got to my car and grabbed my Hoodie I always kept in there for emergencies. And this was definitely one. I walked back to the stone I sat on and threw little stone into the lake. “Why couldn't you make it official, before this relationship got so intense?” I asked myself. Audrey and me had only kissed and touched innocently. She respected that she was my first relationship with a woman, but the love I felt for her was so intense. I would have never thought I would love a woman this hard, but Audrey proved me wrong. With her, I could feel free. I was more like myself with her and she didn't hated me for reading so much, or drawing a lot. She even let me reading out to her. I don't know, maybe I was to hard with her. Maybe I should accept the fact that she made it official just now. “It's so confusing” I screamed loudly. My phone buzzed again. 

Babe🔥: “Sweetheart please, it's almost midnight. You should come home. I knew you're not home! I am at your place and am waiting for you 😔” 

Babe🔥: “Just come home.. I need to know that your save😔” 

It was indeed nearly midnight. I sighed and walked to my car. I drove home and as I was standing before my door I thought: “Okay. You can do it.” Opening the door, I immediately felt arms around my neck. I gasped and stumbled backwards. “You're still here? Really?” I whispered as I realized, that it was Audrey who hugged me. “Of course. I was so scared and thought that it would be the end of our relationship.” Audrey sobbed in my arms and I kicked the door shut. My neighbors didn't need to know what's going on. We just stood there, in the middle of my floor. Audrey hugged me so tightly that it was hard to breathe. “Audrey, I can't breathe” I whispered. She looked at me and loosened her grip. “I'm sorry” she whispered and wiped her tears away. I took a deep breath and looked at her. Her eyes were completely red and puffy, that means she cried the whole time. As if I'm looking any differently. I took her hand and went with her to my living room. Sitting down, Audrey looked at me and asked if she could sit next to me. I nodded and padded the spot directly next to me. She sat down and put her head in her hands. Looking at her for a minute, I touched her arm. Audrey looked up and locked her eyes with mine. “Come here” I whispered and opened my arms. She immediately hugged me and laid her face against my neck. “I'm so sorry (Y/N). I was so stupid not to make it official right away. I hope you will ever forgive me. Did you saw my tweet? Please say yes.” Audrey mumbled against my neck and soaked my Hoodie with her tears. But I don't care. “Yes I saw it. I was so angry. I thought about breaking up with you” I mumbled. Audrey hugged me even tighter and sobbed. “No please, don't do it. I love you so much. I tried so hard to make you love me. Please don't throw it away.” Tears were streaming down my face again. “Audrey..” “No” she sobbed and stood up. She looked scared at me and stumbled away. She hit the wall and looked like a scared animal. It broke my heart to see Audrey like that. I stood up and walked to her. Taking her hand in mine and caressing her cheek I said to her “Audrey. You need to listen to me now.” She tried to pull away, but she couldn't, the wall behind her stopped her. “I don't want to listen. When your breaking up with me say it. Don't torture me.” “Just shut up Tindall! I thought about breaking up with you, because I was so angry and hurt. You know how it was for me with my ex. I was very close to just writing you and saying it's all over. But that would be pathetic. But then I thought about how you make me feel. I can be myself with you. You accept me.” I wiped her tears away. Audrey searched my eyes for any emotions and whispered “And what does that mean?” My forehead touched hers and I closed my eyes.

“It means that I'm with you, as long as you will have me.” Audrey's eyes widened and she jumped up onto my body. I gasped and grabbed her waist. Audrey started kissing me passionately and I pressed her against the wall, to steady her and me. “I love you Audrey Tindall. I now know, that I'll never break up with you. You're just too precious for me.”


End file.
